Just McCoys
by HairSprayFashionista
Summary: Five moments in the McCoy children's childhoods. Set within the confines of No Hatfields, Just McCoys.
1. Like Father, Like Son

**ONE OF FIVE...**

"I'm home!" McCoy entered their quarters to find Nyota waiting on him. She was sitting on the sofa, arms and legs crossed, and her eyes were narrowed into such thin slits he would have thought she was asleep if he couldn't sense the anger radiating off of her.

"Uh, is somethin' wrong? I mean, is Kirk alright?" Nyota didn't immediately respond. Instead she raised herself from the sofa and stomped into the room they were using for Kirk's nursery. Returning promptly with their son she strode to her husband and held Kirk out to him. Taking the baby he looked at his wife in confusion.

"Nyota, you're scarin' me. If ya don't tell me what's wrong I can't fix it Darlin'." She began to pace in front of him and he bounced Kirk gently.

"Leonard, you know that I love you and when I agreed to marry you I agreed to marry every part of you but this is not what I wanted for Kirk. I mean, you just can't help yourself can you?" Leonard McCoy was shocked. Nyota had never spoken to him like this and certainly never in front of Kirk. He started to ask her what she was talking about, but she trudged on ahead and he closed his mouth so as not to interrupt.

"I mean, he's just a child and already now he's headed down a path of ill repute!" He shook his head in confusion and furrowed his brow. He could feel a headache coming on quickly.

"Dammit Nyota, why don't ya just say..."

"DAMMIT!" Both parents froze and Leonard looked at his wife. Her hand gestured to the baby and then him in an accusatory fashion. Leonard stared at his son in shock. Had he just said his first word? He was elated! Wait a minute...had his first word been what he thought it was?

He turned back to Nyota who was now standing with her arms crossed. Yep, well, at least everything was clear now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WILL BE UPDATED ONE A DAY FOR THE NEXT FOUR DAYS... :) **


	2. Nuclear Family

**TWO OF FIVE...**

"I told ya bringin' him here was a bad idea." Leonard McCoy groused as Nyota tried desperately to calm their son, Kirk. A particularly high-pitched cry caused him to grimace and look around at the other occupants of the mess with a semi-apologetic glance. Spock caught his eye for a moment and McCoy quickly looked away.

"Well, I'm sorry Leo. What did you want me to do with him? I have to eat and he's cutting teeth. He's in pain and he doesn't have any other way to express it. Babies cry. I mean, surely you knew that when you signed up for children." She was now bouncing Kirk and humming to him softly. It didn't seem like it was helping. Large tears rolled down his son's nearly tomato red face as his shrieks echoed throughout the room.

A tall, thin shadow fell across the family's table and McCoy turned to find the ship's First Officer, Spock, studying the child intently.

"Spock." Nyota stated by way of acknowledgment.

"Lieutenant Uhura. Dr. McCoy." The three adults looked at each other for several long moments before McCoy rolled his eyes.

"Was there somethin' ya needed Spock?" The science officer turned to McCoy with a look of utter impassivity on his face.

"Indeed, I noticed the child's cries." McCoy snorted and shot a look at his wife.

"Oh, you noticed them did you? Well, look, Kirk's gettin' his teeth in and he's a little cranky. Now, I'm sure as a hobgoblin..." Nyota kicked him underneath the table. "...uh, Vulcan, you never did anything so emotional or illogical as to cry while you're in pain, but there's really nothin' we can do at this point." The truth was, Leonard's nerves were as shot as everyone else's in the mess and he simply wanted Kirk to stop crying, but he couldn't yell at the kid and if Spock was gonna offer himself up then McCoy would take what he could get.

"If I may?" Spock reached for the child and before McCoy could say, 'No, you most certainly may not' Nyota had given Spock their son. Spock held the child and studied his gaze for a moment and then slowly and carefully pressed a finger to the child's temple. Kirk screaming continued for a few moments and slowly died down. Before long it had stopped completely.

"Spock, thank you so much!" Nyota was gushing as the took Kirk back and began to feed him his dinner. Spock bowed to the parents and moved to take his leave. He paused after only a few steps.

"Doctor, as my physician I feel it is imperative that I remind you that I am only half-"hobgoblin." For purposes of my medical care and diagnosis. I have even been known to do emotional and illogical actions such as crying when I was in pain, especially as a baby when my teeth came in." Nyota's giggles followed Spock's retreating form as he exited the mess.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**REVIEWS ARE MOST WELCOME...THREE MORE TO GO... :)**


	3. Sibling Rivalry

**THREE OF FIVE...**

Peering down the hallway to ensure the coast was clear Nyota McCoy stealthily made her way to sickbay. She entered the room and softly called out to her friend and nurse, "Christine?"

A blond head popped out from behind a curtain and smiled at her reassuringly.

"Hey! I'll be right there. Just let me finish these stitches." Nyota tried relaxing on a stool, paced the room and had just decided to leave when Christine emerged and walked the young ensign to the doors of sickbay with instructions on how to keep the stitches clean, but not wet and sent him on his way.

"So, how are you?" Nyota forced a strained smile and shrugged.

"I'm fine." She watched as Christine placed the gauze and other waste into the trash receptacle and the surgical instruments into the cleaning and sanitizing unit. Finally Christine grabbed a PADD from the stack on the counter and indicated Nyota should sit on the bed while she grabbed residence on a stool.

"So, I have your results here." Nyota glanced several times between the PADD in Christine's hands and the counter she had retrieved it from.

"There? On that PADD? The one that was just left on the counter for anyone, especially my husband, to see?" Christine raised her eyes to Nyota.

"Oh, that's right. Because Leonard McCoy is so bored between, you, Kirk, and the saving of lives on this vessel that he has the time to check up on my minor PADDs in his spare time. Just for fun of course." Nyota sighed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Okay, fine! I'm a little paranoid. Sue me." Christine smiled at her best friend.

"A little paranoid? Says the girl who wanted to use and alias for this record and insisted on coming here when she was supposed to be on a bathroom break and insisted that we not be seen talking in public even though we're best friends." Nyota smiled back, genuinely, for the first time in days.

"Are you going to tell me my results or not?"

"Sure. I guess I should just ask, where you are going to put two children in your quarters? You're going to have to request a bigger room assignment." Nyota paled a bit and Christine got up to comfort her.

"What are you worried about? Leonard will be over the moon."

"About what?" A gruff voice called from the doorway. Nyota and Christine both started at the appearance of the husband in question.

"I'll just head down to the mess and leave you guys alone." Christine passed by McCoy and shot him a knowing smile as she exited humming to herself.

"Okay...what was that about?" Nyota swallowed and held her hand out to her husband who moved swiftly to her and grasped it.

"Ummm, okay, I don't know how to break this to you, but I'm pregnant. Again." McCoy didn't speak for several moments and Nyota wasn't sure he was still breathing until he smiled.

"That's great Darlin'!" He gathered her to him and she relaxed into his warm embrace.

"I was afraid you would be upset. It's so soon after we had Kirk." McCoy shrugged.

"I don't care about that. What's one more? We're gonna have to request a bigger room assignment." Nyota nodded.

"Yeah, Christine already mentioned that. But, Leonard, you're really okay with this?" He grasped her face in both hands and forced her to look him in the eye.

"Honey, I'm as happy as a pig in the mud with my mouth open and the sun shinin'." She smiled.

"I have no idea what that means Baby, but it sounds absolutely disgusting." He grinned at her lasciviously.

"I believe my disgusting behavior can now be blamed for this situation as well." She kissed him in response and Leonard McCoy really was as happy as that pig.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OVER HALF WAY THERE...**


	4. Like Mother, Like Daughter

**THANK EVERYONE SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS. THEY MEAN THE WORLD TO ME! ESPECIALLY YOU THESOUTHERNSCRIBE. TELL YOU WHAT...IF I EVER MARRY A RICH MAN AND CAN LAZE AT HOME ON THE INTERNET ALL DAY THEN THESE KIDS WILL HAVE UNENDING STORIES. :)**

Uhura McCoy proved to be a much easier birth than Kirk's had been. Nyota's water had broken over breakfast with her husband and by the late lunch shift Uhura had graced the Enterprise with her presence.

"She's beautiful. Think she'll like fencing or botany?" Sulu queried as he looked into the face of the newest McCoy addition.

"Or Russians?" Chekov's question got the infamous McCoy glare.

"You better have mention Russian as in the language rather than Russians as in you because I have no problem introducing you to my phaser collection kid." Chekov blushed a deep pink and nodded.

"I did, I did mean zee language Doctor McCoy." McCoy grunted in response and turned back to his wife. Smoothing the hair back from her face he kissed her sweat dampened forehead.

"Do ya need anything Darlin'?" She shook her head and smiled at him.

"I'm just gonna get some rest and in the meantime, you try to be nicer to our visitors. Don't torture Chekov so much." McCoy smiled at his wife. Nothing ever got by her. He would take the time that she was resting to bond with his daughter.

A couple hours later, as Nyota was cooing over Uhura, the captain, and McCoy's best friend, Jim Kirk, waltzed into sickbay carrying his godson. He smiled at Uhura and clapped the proud father on the shoulder as he passed McCoy his son.

"Well, look at you stud. Two down and I've got none. I'd better get to work if I'm ever gonna catch up." McCoy laughed as he took Kirk from his best friend.

"Oh, I don't know about that Jim. There's gotta be some girl out there you roofied who didn't make you wear a condom." Nyota glared at the men.

"Seriously? You're both disgusting. Not in front of the kids." Kirk tossed some of his boyish charm to the girl who never bought it.

"Sorry Uhura. Can I hold her?" Nyota smiled and held the small girl out so that her uncle could take her.

"She's absolutely gorgeous." Kirk smiled at the little girl as he held her up for inspection. She promptly vomited on him and began to cry.

"Yep, she's definitely Uhura's."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FOUR OF FIVE...**


	5. Family Reunion

**SO THE FINAL SHOT ENDED UP BEING MORE ABOUT THE FAMILY AS A WHOLE UNIT RATHER THAN THE KIDS...HOPE YOU DON'T HATE ME...THIS IS THE END! THE SISTERS UHURA IS NEXT TO BE TACKLED.**

McCoy was moving at a controlled and steady pace. _You are the Chief Medical Officer on board this ship. People expect restraint and guidance from you._ He moved efficiently and quickly, but not rushing to his destination.

Four days, a couple of phaser battles, and one close call had stood between him and his family, but not anymore. Now, the only thing that stood between himself, Nyota, and the kids, was the mountain of PADDs he had been forced to sign and now the restraint he was compelled to show to the rest of the crew.

His heart was pounding. His ears were ringing. He was pretty sure that he was going to lose the battle to propriety and duty if he didn't get to his quarters soon. He arrived at the door both sooner and much later than he expected to and found himself pausing before he entered.

This was silly. This was his home. He was struck breathless when he thought of how close he had come to almost never seeing this again. Never seeing them again. With a trembling hand he placed his hand on the PADD to allow access to the quarters he now thought of as much a part of him as Mississippi.

He was unprepared for the sight that greated him. Nyota was sitting on the sofa working on her PADD wearing one of his Ole Miss tees and a pair of his boxers. The kids were on a mat on the floor drooling on and tossing assorted colored toys as they entertained themselves. It was more magnificent than the view on the bridge.

Glancing up Nyota looked at him and then back down at her PADD before her brain processed what she had seen. She launched herself off of the couch and into her husband's waiting arms. Kissing each other fiercely they rediscovered all the things they loved about each other in only a moment's time.

"DADA! DADA!" McCoy pulled away from his wife and looked at his children. They were both crawling across the mat towards their parents.

"Was that Uhura? Is she talking already?" Nyota smirked.

"She most certainly is. Apparently, she gets more from her mother than her hatred of Jim Kirk." McCoy smirked and swooped to pick up his daughter as Nyota retrieved their son.

"I feel like I've been away forever. Like I missed so much." McCoy was fighting the tears that threatened to fall, but felt sure that a Xenolinguistics prodigy like Nyota had noticed the tremor in his voice. To her credit she neither acknowledged the tremor nor looked at him. Allowing him to gather himself before she spoke.

"Leo, I know it came close out there. Really close. And I don't need to know or I might tie you down the next mission that comes, but I think you should know...we're here. Always. All three of us and no matter what happens that's never gonna change." Leonard looked at his daughter. She was babbling in some words, but mostly baby gibberish. She looked bigger than when he left. He glanced at his son. Had Kirk had that many teeth?

"I'm just glad to be home." Nyota leaned into her husband.

"And we're glad to have you home. I hope you never have to leave again." Leonard McCoy doubted that would be the case, but he knew that no matter the case he would always have his family and that made him luckier than Jim Kirk in a bar filled with female yeoman full of Andorian whiskey. Life was good.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**THANKS FOR READING. YOU'RE GOOD PEOPLE! :)**


End file.
